Vander Lorren
Vander Lorren is an Imperial Knight, now working in the Department of Mary Sues. He joined the PPC mid-March 2009. Agent Profile Backstory A Knight of the Fel Empire, from the Legacy comics era of Star Wars, Vander joined that Order at a young age, determined to serve the Emperor to the best of his abilities. He did so, until the Sith-Imperial War broke out. During much of this war, he was away on a mission in the Unknown Regions. The mission went very wrong, and he saw a number of very unpleasant things, assuring himself that at least the Empire would be waiting for him, secure, orderly, and above this kind of chaos. However, it seems that the Ironic Overpower isn't just a PPC thing: no sooner had he been called back than the Empire's capital planet of Bastion was attacked. The Imperial Knight Temple was invaded, and Vander lost a number of friends at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors responsible, including his mentor and close friend, Manden Tieg. Shortly afterwards, he was sent on a mission he was morally opposed to, during which his mission partner, Knight Pemne, died in an attack that had forced Vander to choose between definitely dying himself, or possibly losing Pemne. After this mission, he found his way through a plothole, his mental state decidedly shaky. He was placed in FicPsych for a month, gradually recovering from the horrors of the war. Appearance Of average height, if Vander were from Earth one would suspect some Eurasian influence to his family, showing slightly in the shape of his eyes and in the very lightly bronze-coloured skin. He generally looks as though he needs a shave, with a frequent case of stubble. His hair is black, prematurely laced with bits of grey, and usually quite untidy. Seldom seen out of his uniform, he has painted his Imperial Knight armour black to fit PPC rules, and has attached his flash patch to it. Personality Vander is, at heart, a relatively friendly person, though his cheerfulness has been dented by his experiences. He is very, very loyal, and takes his responsibilities seriously. The only reason he can square PPC work with his Knight duty lies in knowing that, by protecting the multiverse, he's defending the Empire from a threat it wouldn't be possible to fight normally. He can be sarcastic, bordering on caustic, but the real danger sign comes if he stops showing emotion. The blanker his face and more monotone his voice, the angrier he is. He's protective of those around him, determined not to watch a mission partner or ally die again. Vander is, at times, a drinker. It's how he relaxes. If you're on his side, he'll be friendly, maybe share a few somewhat filthy jokes along the way. Missions Reports Home: Rilwen's LiveJournal Partnered with Therese Martin * "Moon's Daughter" (Van Helsing) ** His first mission, in which a werewolf Sue is dealt with. Mid-April 2009. Partnered with Mikaela Hamilton * "A Matter of Principle" ** An interlude regarding partners. Mid to late April, 2009. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues